vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Elder God
The God of Destruction as stated by D, Clulu called by the Second Assassin of the Sacred Call of Cthulhu.jpg|Call of Cthulhu Call of cthulhu_rising_by_somniturne1.jpg Ancestor's Army. Kururu or also known as the Elder God is a god worshiped by a large group of Nobles who lived over ten thousand years ago, in an area known only as the "Playground". Probably based on cosmic entity that first appeared in the short story "The Call of Cthulhu", Appearance Being a god his appearance can't be fully seen or understood. He seems to take up most if not all of the fortress and shrine to him giving it the name the Living Fortress. Portions of him appear and attack that seem like a mass of tentacles. Another "physical" portion that appears and attacks is a huge black pillar. He can seemingly "appear" and "disappear" at will which may be him concealing himself or phasing to another dimension entirely not able to be seen. When D reaches The Sacred Ancestor's Sword, vlcsnap-521263.jpg|Sacred Ancestor's Sword from Blood Lust vlcsnap-521482.jpg|Sacred Ancestor's Sword from Blood Lust vlcsnap-521599.jpg|Sacred Ancestor's Sword from Blood Lust his true presence is seen by D as a metaphysical form, not one that can be seen by normal vision. When D goes to fight him he is described as raising suddenly into the sky and out of view. His appearance is probably based on cosmic entity that first appeared in the short story"The Call of Cthulhu", published in the pulp magazine Weird Tales in 1928. The character was created by writer H. P. Lovecraft. Biography Ten thousand years ago, the Nobles who controlled this area known as the "Playground" did many experiments and many acts of cruelty, along with many sacrifices. These experiments were at first just to further technology or to further gain power for themselves. As the many years passed they began to feel overly complacent in the gift of immortality. Starting to see it now as a curse more than a blessing. They weren't satisfied with trying to destroy themselves. Apparently destroying them was much harder than they thought. And with this salvation came to them in the form of their Elder God. From this influence they came to a new enlightenment. Since destroying themselves was difficult bringing destruction to the world itself would be much more permanent. So they began to work toward this goal further empowering themselves and their god through sacrifices for him and experimentation for themselves. Building a Research Facility that was superior to what they had along with a fortress to house and as shrines to their God of Destruction. The Sacred Ancestor's troops had come down on the Nobles who controlled the area. The Nobles held their ground from a Fortress that they lived in and worshiped their God. It was said despite the numbers of the troops it was their faith and this God that allowed them to weather the attack for an extended amount of time. Smashing through their defenses all that were left were 300 of them holed up in an old ruin. It was this battle that laid waste to these lands leaving it barren of life. This last stand for the Nobles is actually a Living Fortress where this Elder God still lives. D set out to this area having been contracted to destroy the god. A God Hunter ..... The Battle of Gods The Sacred Ancestor's army were wiped out by the power of the Elder God. Only the Ultimate Noble, Grand Duke Valcua escaped with his life. This is when the Sacred Ancestor took the field. Pushing his way through the Cyclopean Doorway, he fought the Six Guardian Knights, coming to the Elder God. Inside here he stayed for a year before coming out, never speaking a word of those events. A battle that was so fierce, when the Sacred Ancestor finally did leave he slept for a century afterward to regain his strength, and recuperate. All that was left in the area was The Sacred Ancestor's Sword . The God also seemingly slept most if not all the time from then, to the time of D's arrival. Although this is probably not true. If left to his devices and the Nobles, it was said he would have easily achieved his ends, as there was no one else to stand against him. Other Media: The Legacy of Kain This game series depicts another character based on H. P. Lovecraft's characters The creature is a Elder God vs Kain.jpg|Kain to do battle with the elder Metaphysical Elder God.jpg|Elder God's metaphysical shape. Space warps and bends Legacy of Kain Defiance-DC-NoEscape-021.png|At first only the character Raziel could see him Legacy of Kain DefianceVengeanceAndSacrifice 167.png|Purifying the sight of Moebius to see the Elder God tentacled God, metaphysical in nature who is omnipresent in all dimensions and times who can only be injured by a purified soul reaver blade that attacks both dimensions physical and metaphysical at the same time. The name of the character is the Elder God , the most powerful vampire in the series holds the weapon. It depict most of the same concepts of this book's Elder. Powers and Abilities Physical Stats of a God'- Well beyond all Greater Nobles except the Sacred Ancestor ' Access to the Akashic Record - Being a god it is basically a confirmation in itself he has access where he can read, write, and change it according to his will. Teleportation - Ability to travel or teleport others over great distances. Combined with materialization and omnipresence it is on a whole other level. Dimensional Travel Materialization Physical Law Immunity Omniscient 'Omnipresence ' Omnipotence Word of God Hand of God Pillar of God Fear of God Wrath of God Power of God Inspire Hate Underlings Illusions of Nobility Six Guardian Knights The Playground Nobility Assets Living Fortress "Playground" Research Center Moebius Space Category:Characters Category:Gods